


Big Day

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Sometimes a family is just two girls getting married.





	Big Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk/gifts).




End file.
